


Old Adages

by alkahestic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Roy leaves his gloves on...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkahestic/pseuds/alkahestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Was just thinking… Should get you a bridle. Y'know. And a saddle.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There’s silence in the room, save for the guttering of the candle and the occasional sniggers as Ed tries to suppress his laughter against one of Roy’s shoulders.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Finally— “Did you spend all evening coming up with that one?”</i>
</p>
<p>(save a cowboy...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Adages

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for pax on tumblr. come back girl i miss u

The light in the room is low, lit by a solitary candle that flickers, making shadows flutter across the walls. A perfect compliment for the evening, blending well with the low moans and soft grunts that fill the whatever gaps are left by the shadows. But all seem like a blur to the two men in the bed, currently wrapped in one another.

Suddenly, a shivering sigh escapes one of them, followed by a murmured _Fullmetal_ … The sound is echoed by another groan from the smaller man seated atop him. Edward’s hips rock at a near desperate pace, driving down on Roy’s as mismatched fingers rake down a scarred chest.

“You’re pretty hard tonight, Colonel,” he mutters, reaching for one of the hands settled at his hips. Tonight, Roy has left the gloves on at Edward’s request, and thus it’s cloth covered digits that are guided around Ed’s cock.

“It’s because you’re so— _Shit_!” In the low light and through the daze of pleasure, he can just barely see the wicked grin on Ed’s lips. Of course the little bastard would take that moment to flex firm muscles, tightening himself around the cock slipping deeper inside. But the wicked grin soon falters when Roy retaliates with a jerk of his hand, rough cloth creating an entirely different kind of spark as it slides along Ed’s erection. What he gets in response is a snigger that melts abruptly into a groan, followed by a curse.

“ _Fuck_ , Colonel… Fucking, _c'mon._ Harder.”

The command is easily obeyed because at this rate, he knows it won’t take much longer for either of them to come. Eagerly and with abandon, he thrusts upward as Edward carefully times his thrusts down. And he _still_ can’t believe that such a stubborn, bratty, foul-mouthed brat can look so gorgeous with golden hair spilling over skin and metal that looks like something godly in the flickering light of the single candle. Perhaps if he believed in a god, his would be the frighteningly fascinating boy still writhing atop him.

“Colonel, _shit_ , gonna come.”

That alone is almost enough to make Roy spill himself inside Edward. But he just barely holds back because he wants to see _that_ look on Ed’s face when the boy comes. _That_ look of complete ecstasy that he sees at no other time and he’s certain no one else has seen. It always intensifies his own climax and certainly adds to the belief that Ed must be some kind of fallen deity, descended from above with broken wings. (A foolish notion, he knows, but he can barely manage coherent thought at times like these. Romanticism seem to come much easier.)

“Come then,” he whispers, fingers tightening around Edward’s cock as he twists his wrist in that one way that always makes Ed cry out. He’s rewarded just as he expects, with a strangled cry and the feel of hot come seeping through his glove. Edward’s whole body seems to lock up atop him, tightening as muscles tense, and there it is. _That_ expression. And he’s following the boy into euphoria.

After that, it always takes a few moments for them to come down from their respective highs. Edward never moves, keeping Roy buried inside him as he slumps forward onto his chest with that same golden hair cascading everywhere. Finally, he peels off his gloves so that he can glide his fingers through that hair. Edward moans softly in approval.

That is, until the moan shifts into a snigger and he can feel Ed’s chest rising and falling rapidly as he laughs.

“Is there some kind of joke I’ve failed to notice?” he asks archly as Ed finally reaches back to guide his soft cock out of Ed’s body. Burying a groan into Ed’s neck as he feels the slick heat diminish, he waits for the boy to stop laughing.

“Was just thinking… Should get you a bridle. Y'know. And a saddle.”

There’s silence in the room, save for the guttering of the candle and the occasional sniggers as Ed tries to suppress his laughter against one of Roy’s shoulders.

Finally— “Did you spend all evening coming up with that one?”

The laughter spills openly from Ed’s lips now and he tosses his head back. Steel fingers dig into one of Roy’s shoulders as he pushes himself up while the other busies itself with holding his stomach.

“You should see your face!”

“Yes, yes, very amusing play on words, Fullmetal. Now if you would please shut-”

The rest of the words are cut off as his lips are suddenly caught in a kiss. And just before he closes his eyes and melts into it, he catches the glimmer of mischief in molten amber eyes. A fair trade off, he figures. Equivalent Exchange for having Ed like putty in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
